mangapediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Saimoe 2010: 16° gruppo 1° preliminari
Le votazioni del 16° gruppo dei primi preliminari del Saimoe 2010 si sono tenute il 24 luglio 2010. Le prime 12 classificate sono ammesse al tabellone principale. Le ragazze fino alla 40^ posizione sono ammesse al secondo turno preliminare. Risultati *'1^ 346 voti | Nishizawa Ayumu @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'2^ 326 voti | Himeji Mizuki @ Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu *'3^ 300 voti | Todoroki Yachiyo @ Working!! *'4^ 253 voti | Suzukawa Koume @ Taishou Yakyuu Musume. *'5^ 252 voti | Yamada @ B Gata H Kei *'6^ 243 voti | Manabe Nodoka @ K-ON!! *'7^ 227 voti | Kikusaka Kochou @ Taishou Yakyuu Musume. *'8^ 203 voti | Kan'u Unchou (Aisha) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'9^ 202 voti | Nogizaka Mika @ Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza *'10^ 196 voti | Kirishima Kotone @ Nyan Koi! *'11^ 195 voti | Kan'nagi Noël @ So Ra No Wo To *'12^ 190 voti | Kuzaki Rinko @ Omamori Himari *'13^ 174 voti | Himegami Aisa @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'14^ 164 voti | Sousou Moutoku (Karin) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'15^ 138 voti | Tsukubae Shizuka @ Taishou Yakyuu Musume. *'16^ 134 voti | Takanashi Izumi @ Working!! *'17^ 132 voti | Sonogi Yukina @ Senkou no Night Raid *'18^ 117 voti | Tsukimura Suzuka @ Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st *'19^ 110 voti | Kagurazaka Asuna @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'20^ 104 voti | Kudou Aiko @ Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu *'21^ 100 voti | Oribe Mafuyu @ Seikon no Qwaser *'22^ 93 voti | Sakura Kaede @ Kämpfer *'23^ 82 voti | Kawashima Noe @ Taishou Yakyuu Musume. *'24^ 81 voti | Sugino Ayumu @ Saki *'25^ 80 voti | Miyamori Kanon @ Umi Monogatari: Anata ga Ite Kureta Koto *'25^ 80 voti | Hasegawa Chisame @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'27^ 76 voti | Tenkuuji Najimi @ Akikan! OVA *'28^ 68 voti | Mochizuki Chizuru @ Nyan Koi! *'29^ 67 voti | Katsuragi Hana @ Seikon no Qwaser *'30^ 64 voti | Noda Megumi @ Nodame Cantabile Finale *'30^ 64 voti | Momo Velia Deviluke @ To LOVE-Ru *'30^ 64 voti | Ichihara Yuuko @ xxxHOLiC Rou *'33^ 63 voti | The Miko with long black hair from the Miko's Team (Iwato Kasumi) @ Saki *'34^ 60 voti | Sekiutsu Maria Tarou @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *'35^ 54 voti | Honoka @ Kaichou wa Maid-sama! *'36^ 52 voti | Tanya Akurou @ Darker than Black - Ryuusei no Gemini *'37^ 48 voti | Nagase Kaede @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'38^ 43 voti | Haruno Sakura @ Naruto Shippuuden: Hi no Ishi o Tsugumono *'''39^ 42 voti | Shuuyu Koukin (Meirin) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *40th 41 votes | Kubo Takako @ Saki *41st 38 votes | Saginomiya Hatsuho @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *42nd 37 votes | Sasamori Karin @ ToHeart2 adplus *43rd 35 votes | Hannah Weber @ Element Hunters *44th 34 votes | Sarutobi Ayame @ Gintama series *45th 30 votes | Ageha @ Omamori Himari *45th 30 votes | Rita Mordio @ Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike *45th 30 votes | Kouno Harumi (HMX-17b Milfa) @ ToHeart2 adplus *48th 29 votes | Ayuzawa Minako @ Kaichou wa Maid-sama! *49th 26 votes | The player from Shiraitodai High School wearing glasses and with bob hair (Shibuya Takami) @ Saki *49th 26 votes | Tsuruga Meisai @ Katanagatari *51st 23 votes | Yuna @ Hanamaru Kindergarten *52nd 22 votes | Letuchie @ Kiddy GiRL-AND *52nd 22 votes | Kitsu Tane @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *54th 21 votes | Estellise Sidos Heurassein (Estelle) @ Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike *55th 19 votes | The girl who wears glasses and is the only japanese in the foreign students group (Tsujigaito Satoha) @ Saki *56th 17 votes | Saginomiya Konoe @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *57th 15 votes | Ookusa Manami @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *58th 14 votes | The twintail girl who competed against the blonde-haired player from Shiraitodai High @ Saki *58th 14 votes | Nana @ Shugo Chara! series *60th 13 votes | Christina Fortuna Somesheru Miku Crowzenbruhi (Chrisy) @ Asura Cryin' 2 *60th 13 votes | Kajika Louisa Kugami Burnsworth @ Hanasakeru Seishounen *60th 13 votes | Momori Marin @ Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou series *63rd 12 votes | The girl who lost the balloon @ Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru *64th 11 votes | Lottie @ Pandora Hearts *65th 10 votes | Koyama Musae @ Crayon Shin-chan *65th 10 votes | Miyashita Misaki @ Akikan! OVA *67th 8 votes | Iincho @ Omamori Himari *67th 8 votes | Lashara Aasu XXVIII @ Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari *67th 8 votes | Vice-Rep @ Kämpfer *70th 7 votes | Maki @ K-ON!! *70th 7 votes | Lapiz @ Jewelpet series *70th 7 votes | President Katoyama Kiko @ Keroro Gunsou *70th 7 votes | Okajima Mizuki (ENOZ drums player) @ The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi 2009 *70th 7 votes | Sanjou Yukari @ Shugo Chara!! Doki *70th 7 votes | The girl with a bag @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *70th 7 votes | Osakabe Mio @ Kanokon: Manatsu no Daishanikusai *77th 6 votes | J @ Pokémon Diamond & Pearl *77th 6 votes | Urabe Rika @ Inazuma Eleven *77th 6 votes | Tomoi Ayano @ Ookiku Furikabutte -Natsu no Taikai-hen- *77th 6 votes | Maria Theresa @ Hetalia Axis Powers *81st 5 votes | Rubis @ Kiddy GiRL-AND *81st 5 votes | Narvi Stryze @ Break Blade *81st 5 votes | Matsui Yumi @ Penguin no Mondai *81st 5 votes | Mamegawa Akane @ Kupu~!! Mamegoma! *81st 5 votes | Haruka @ Hottarake no Shima - Haruka to Mahou no Kagam *81st 5 votes | Jougasaki Himeko @ Chibi Maruko-chan *81st 5 votes | Noguchi Emiko (Noguchi-san) @ Chibi Maruko-chan *81st 5 votes | Takagishi Azusa @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *89th 4 votes | Rigio @ Guin Saga *89th 4 votes | Tsuchihashi Toshiko (Toshiko-chan) @ Chibi Maruko-chan *89th 4 votes | Megu @ Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 *89th 4 votes | Nishikiori Tsubasa (Kabuto Tsubasa) @ Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z-Hen *89th 4 votes | Momoan @ Pokémon Diamond & Pearl *89th 4 votes | Sabrina Ford @ Element Hunters *89th 4 votes | Yamamoto Shina @ Nintama Rantarou *89th 4 votes | Koizumi Akako @ Magic Kaito *89th 4 votes | Maeda Itsuki @ Tokimeki Memorial 4 OVA *89th 4 votes | Tadokoro Mutsumi @ Kobato. *89th 4 votes | Nishino Masumi @ Kämpfer *89th 4 votes | Elena Blanc @ Letter Bee *101st 3 votes | Nishijima Yui (Kyon's Classmate) @ The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi *101st 3 votes | Himeno @ Miracle Train: Ooedo-sen e Youkoso *101st 3 votes | Francoise Dupont @ Sugar Bunnies Fleur *101st 3 votes | Kitaishi Teruyo @ Nintama Rantarou *101st 3 votes | Nagikawa Koayu @ Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza *101st 3 votes | Sakai Teruko @ Sora no Manimani *101st 3 votes | Sadie-chan @ One Piece *101st 3 votes | Sakura Sumire (Mother) @ Chibi Maruko-chan *101st 3 votes | Kotonon (Net Idol Girl) @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *101st 3 votes | Saeki Mizuho (Kyon's Classmate) @ The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi *101st 3 votes | Sakurada Moeko (Nene-chan's mom) @ Crayon Shin-chan *101st 3 votes | Riru @ Jewelpet series *101st 3 votes | Hanashiro Chizu @ Aoi Hana *101st 3 votes | Fujisawa Katsura @ Giant Killing *101st 3 votes | Mayu @ Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 *101st 3 votes | Rindou @ One Piece *101st 3 votes | Shiron @ Kemono no Souja Erin *101st 3 votes | Muu-chan @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *101st 3 votes | Nadeshiko's mom @ Shugo Chara!! Doki *101st 3 votes | Yuka @ Shugo Chara!!! Dokki Doki *101st 3 votes | De Luks Yome @ Himitsu Kessha Taka no Tsume Countdown *122nd 2 votes | Fujoko @ Fujoushi no Hinkaku *122nd 2 votes | Mimi-sensei @ Soreike! Anpanman *122nd 2 votes | Kawasaki Aya @ Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 *122nd 2 votes | Hanako-san @ Gakkou no Kaidan *122nd 2 votes | Nena Hargen @ AIKa ZERO *122nd 2 votes | Oohara Nanako @ Crayon Shin-chan *122nd 2 votes | Totsukawa Emi @ Keihin Kazoku *122nd 2 votes | Benjamin's younger sister @ Unko-san: Tsuiteru Hito ni Shika Mienai Yousei *122nd 2 votes | Benjamin's older sister @ Unko-san: Tsuiteru Hito ni Shika Mienai Yousei *122nd 2 votes | Yuzuriha (Silver Saint of Crane) @ Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas - Meiou Shinwa *122nd 2 votes | Fuyumine Naoto @ Dogs/Bullets & Carnage *122nd 2 votes | Shaoin @ Hanasakeru Seishounen *122nd 2 votes | Suu @ Souten Kouro *122nd 2 votes | Nakamura @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *122nd 2 votes | Princess Pict @ Ginmaku Hetalia Axis Powers Paint it, White *122nd 2 votes | Akiko @ War Fairytale - The Story of the Blue-eyed Girl *122nd 2 votes | Nana @ Fresh Pretty Cure! *122nd 2 votes | Hiiragi Yumie @ Seikon no Qwaser *140th 1 vote | Cherry-chan @ Kupu~!! Mamegoma! *140th 1 vote | Princess Tamakoko @ Tamagotchi *140th 1 vote | Youko @ War Fairytale - The Story of the Blue-eyed Girl *140th 1 vote | Ubayama Hiroe @ Dance in the Vampire Bund *140th 1 vote | Yuki-senpai @ Kyou, Koi o Hajimemasu *140th 1 vote | Eris @ Cobra the Animation *140th 1 vote | Yangudoro-tchi @ Tamagotchi *140th 1 vote | Harui Kaho @ Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou series *140th 1 vote | Yukishita Arisa @ Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou *140th 1 vote | Imo-tchi @ Tamagotchi *140th 1 vote | Haruko-sensei @ Higepiyo *140th 1 vote | Inada Hirono @ Phantom -Requiem for the Phantom- *140th 1 vote | Morga @ Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari *140th 1 vote | Suzuki Miharu (Kyon's Classmate) @ The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi *140th 1 vote | Iinuma Chigusa @ Higashi no Eden Movie *140th 1 vote | Izayoi Setsuko @ Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *140th 1 vote | Typhon @ Kiddy GiRL-AND *140th 1 vote | Andou Masayo @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *140th 1 vote | Atsuko @ Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *140th 1 vote | Maginot @ Nodame Cantabile Finale *140th 1 vote | Kuratama @ Damen's Walker *140th 1 vote | Onee @ Higashi no Eden Movie